


mj's promise

by WeAlwaysShare



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spideychelle - Fandom, michelle jones - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAlwaysShare/pseuds/WeAlwaysShare
Summary: MJ is doing everything she can to be there for Peter post Far From Home. But what happens when she does so much that she stops thinking to take care of herself?





	mj's promise

"I'm so sorry. I'm not leaving you, loser. You're mine and nothing will change that." Peter is clenching onto Michelle's shirt. dampening it as he sobs into her shoulder. "No. No no no. Listen MJ you ca-hah-han-n't stay with me. I ca-can-can't lose you. People know who I am now. You're a target. Ple-he-hease." It's ironic to MJ that Peter is begging she leave him, while he's also clinging to her like a monkey. She knows he thinks it's best for her that she leaves, but she can read her loser like a book. Oh god, ok his breathing is getting louder by the second. She _has_ to get through to him.  
  
"Peter, Peter, ok hey, can you look at me?" Peter is hesitant to look at her. She tips his chin with her finger so he finally complies. "I'm choosing to stay with you. Nothing is going to happen to me. I will keep denying you're Spider-man, so will Ned, so will May, Flash is already denying it because well, that's Flash." This finally makes Peter chuckle a little. "We both know Daily Bugle has always been a trashy news gossip website so there's people out there who already weren't taking it seriously from the beginning. Not everybody believes Mysterio and some of Mr. Stark's employees have already spoken out that they recognize him as _not_ being Quentin Beck." She already knows this isn't enough to convince _everybody_ that Mysterio was lying; especially the psychopaths, but she needs to be there for him right now. He needs to hear any ounce of reassurance she can possibly offer.  
  
Peter sighs deeply, calming down a little. "But-" "No." MJ cuts him off, staring him down sternly. "You don't get to do that to me. I've wanted to be with you for years now. I'm finally opening up and it's finally happening and nothing and no one is changing that." Her look softens as he relaxes more and more, so she wraps both her hands around Peters, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. The touch calming Peter more and his face relaxes. "You understand me? I'll _always_ be there for you. I am promising you that right now. No matter where or when, you can always count on me. Ok?"   
  
Peter gives her a look, a look nobody has ever given her before. It's a look that she reads as love, relief, gratitude, everything. It makes her heart skip a beat, "Ok." He breathes out a sigh of relief, "I'm just ..... so lucky to have you."  
  
X  
  
It's a hot summer night. MJ has her fan on full blast right in front of her face, as she's trying to get into her book. She curses the day they took central air out of her apartment building because it would be "more cost effective" to save money for heating on cold winter nights. That's all well and good when it's actually winter, but what's she supposed to do till then? Melt? She groans. The heat is just too distracting. Plus, she's worried sick about Peter. He's been trying to continue his Spider-man lifestyle, but saying it hasn't been easy is an understatement. Almost everyone he tries to save backs away from him. The cops have been called 15 times. He's even been threatened with pepper spray! It feels like no one _actually_ trusts him anymore. It's heart breaking.   
  
MJ hears a thud on her window as she turns to find the face of a bloodied up mess of her boyfriend on her fire escape. She quickly jumps up from her bed and unlocks her window. "Oh my god Peter." She ushers him inside. "Who was it? What happened to you?" Peter just shook his head. "I couldn-I..hurts." He sways back and forth on his feet, until his head almost smacks right back into her window. She catches him in time before that can happen, as she moves his limp arm around her shoulder and brings him onto her bed. "Oh my god, baby." She whispers, moving his bloodied up hair from his face and making sure he's in as comfortable of a position as possible.  
  
'Whoever did this is lucky as shit I don't have that mace anymore.'  
  
She'd take him to the hospital, but then what would they think? She could get her mom, she has a few years of medical practice under her belt, but her mom doesn't even want her seeing Peter anymore.   
  
MJ bites her lip before running into her bathroom and getting their first aid kit. 'Guess I'll just do this myself.' She stops in the kitchen on her way back to get a cold water bottle from her fridge, and goes back into her room. She makes sure her fan is right in front of Peter, before getting to work. She splashes some cold water on a towel, and lightly dabs in onto his face. Slowly but surely she's able to soak up all the blood that was on his face. Now she could fully assess the damage. A lot of cuts, some scary looking, but they didn't look too deep that he'd need stitches.   
  
Good, because all her piece of shit first aid kit really had anyways were just bandaids. She carefully places them onto his face wherever they're needed as she looks down at his face solemnly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She really means that too. If she could switch places with him she would in a heartbeat. He can have her bed for the night. Hell if he ever needs it it's his, it's only a twin bed but it's better than nothing. She kisses him several times where the cuts are, wishing she could take all of his pain away. He's too sweet. When she thinks of Peter Parker she'll always associate that name with everything good in this world. He's one of few reasons she hasn't lost all hope in humanity. He never deserved any of this.   
  
She hears Peter suddenly startle, but she can tell immediately he's not fully conscious. "Shh." She bends down and whispers in his ear, her heart breaking at his panicked breathing. "It's ok." She moves his hair back again, trying to find what little space there was on her bed to lay down with him briefly, "Sleep. You're ok. I'm right here with you." At that, she feels his muscles relax once more. She kisses the back of his head before standing up.  
  
After everything MJ could already tell her brain wasn't going to allow her any sleep tonight. That's for the best anyways. She didn't need sleep, what she needed though was to make sure if Peter needed anything that she'd be there instantly. She opted instead to pick her book back up, sit on the floor in the corner of her room, and finally is able to get into her book knowing that Peter is safely with her.  
  
X  
  
Lunch period is supposed to be one period a day where you can .... sort of kind of relax. But instead this lunch period has been filled with paper balls being thrown onto Peter's back and murmurs of, "He killed Mysterio." "He killed all those people in London." "Innocent people. Murdered." "Murderer." "What are you even doing here?" "Shouldn't you be in jail?"  
  
This is officially the worst first day of school Peter has ever had.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, Dickwad is not Spider-man! In what world is Penis Parker Spider-man, huh?"   
  
Peter groans as he puts his head down. It's the weirdest mixed emotions ever. In one way he's annoyed at the constant name calling Flash is doing. On the other hand though, he's grateful. Shows not _everyone_ believes hes Spider-man, and in a weird messed up way Flash is actually defending him.  
  
Ned comes over next to Peter and pats him on the back, "The days halfway over man. You can do this." Peter nods into his arms. Not too long afterwards MJ makes her way over to their table. "Cmon. You should eat." She pokes him on his shoulder. "Thanks. 'm not hungry." "Cmon man, when's the last time you ate?" Peter shrugs as he slowly pulls his head back up, "Just not hungry." MJ purses her lips. She knows he hasn't been eating like he should. MJ fakes a small smile before taking her salad out of her bag, "I know that line is a pain in the ass. Just eat my food."   
  
Peter looks at her skeptically, "You should eat too." MJ nods, "I did this morning. I had a big breakfast. I'm too full to eat this anyways." She easily lies. The fact of the matter is she hasn't been sleeping or eating like she should either. It's getting to her too, all of it. When Peter is hurting, so is she just as much.The only difference is she's a good faker, and has convinced herself she can keep this up as long as he needs her to.  
  
Peter sighs before taking her plastic container from her, "Thanks. I actually was starving." He smiles at her gratefully. This makes her genuinely smile. So long as her boyfriend is being taken care of, that's all that matters to her.  
  
X  
  
So MJ believes she is officially the worst girlfriend ever. She idiotically fell asleep from exhaustion while Peter was having a panic attack to her over the phone. Thank god it only lasted for ten minutes. She woke up with a jolt and instantly realized what she had done. She scrambles for her phone and sees 8 unread texts, all from Peter, before replying in a panic  
  
_\- so sorry! i dont know what happened but my phone is on drugs?? its bugged out i dont know, call me back baby im here for you now i swear!_  
  
She leans back in her chair with nothing but panic rising in her chest. 'Please text back. Please don't hate me. Please. That'll never happen again I'm so stupid god.'   
  
She feels her phone vibrate as she gets it out with a sigh of relief that he wasn't mad.  
  
_\- it's ok, sorry for all the messages i just really need you. i'll call back now_  
  
She makes a mental note to herself. 'Never fucking do that to him again.'  
  
X  
  
"Look Mr. Dell i'm really sorry I've really been trying my hardest but I ju-" Mr Dell lifts a finger, signaling her to stop talking. She sighs before he starts talking, "Look Ms. Jones, I like to think of myself as the cool teacher and I'd _never_ usually be one to lecture _any_ straight A student, or any student for that matter over getting a B." She looks down embarrassed, "But I'm getting a little worried. Your attention has been slipping in my class. You always seem to be thinking about something else. Sometimes it even looks like you're fighting sleep. Is everything ok for you at home? You don't need set up with our guidance counselor do you?"  
  
Wait, really? MJ sighs in relief, "I'm honestly fine. I promise that B was only a one time thing. And uh-" Oh. Actually this is where it's going to get hard to lie. "My attention hasn't been slipping, I just get bored because ..... I already ..... know it all?" Mj awkwardly pauses before continuing, "And uhm, that uhm, i'm not fighting sleep my par-my uhm, my mom started me on this new uhm, religion? So I need to meditate because that's a part of it?" Mj quickly shuffles her books before things can get more awkward, "Anyways, I'll be fine thanks." She hurriedly rushes off before Mr. Dell can say anything.   
  
She internally screams at herself. If her brain wasn't so exhausted yet on the move at the same time she could've come up with a _way_ better lie any day of the week. Oh well. So long as she can keep taking care of Peter, it's all worth it.  
  
X  
  
MJ has honestly never felt worse. She feels like she could burst into tears at any moment. She hasn't had a proper night of sleep in 3 months. These past 4 nights she's had zero sleep because she's up all night wondering if he'll need her at any moment. She was an idiot 5 nights ago because she fell asleep and woke up to 11 text messages from her own boyfriend having a panic attack. She can never do that again. She needs to be there for him at all times. She has to or she'd never forgive herself.  
  
But god, every time she has to exert any energy she's feeling weighed down. At least she remembered to eat this morning? Plus at least gym class is the last period of the day. That being said, _gym class._ It makes it even worse because she shares that class with Peter and _every single gym class,_ at least a couple kids take time to mock him. To make matters worse, Brad is in their class too.  
  
'Please go away pounding in my head.' She thinks to herself as she exits the locker room, before they have to start their physical drills. It sucks, if there were a sit ups section this time at least she'd get a break and read her book, but no. Today it's all about _fucking running._ MJ shakes off her exhaustion before meeting up with Peter.  
  
"Ready for this?" She asks humorously. Peter rolls his eyes and half haphazardly smiles. She already knows he's expecting the taunts to come very soon. They give each other a quick kiss before more students start piling into the gymnasium. Coach Wilson comes in last and blows his whistle, "We all already know what we're doing here today so I'm going to skip the introduction for once and just have you guys go on your way. That's 2 1/2 miles." He blows his whistle again as everybody gets into their starting positions.  
  
"Spider-murder is obviously gonna outdo all of us." Brad bitterly says. MJ feels a weight in her chest. She looks to her right and sees Peter with that dread she's become all too familiar with in his eyes. Will this never end?. Will his life never get any easier? "Shut up Brad. Nobody thinks you're cool." She whispers over to him. "I just don't think I'll ever get why you chose him." Brad leans in closer to her, "He's a murderer. He's not capable of loving you like I am? He's a punk and not even sorry for anything he did! Tell me MJ seriously please tell me, what'd I even do to deserve-" Everything is starting to pile up on her. They have been for months. It's always been obvious for her mentally. Mentally is different though. She can just plaster a supportive smile on her face. But physically? She's always been more or less able to brush off anything physical with a few lame excuses.  
  
MJ can't hear anything anymore, there's this cloudy noise in her ears that just isn't going away. She starts to notice a few black spots swimming around in her vision. She shakes her head rapidly, trying to will those spots away. That's when she hears a faint whistle sound and sees everyone else running ahead of her. But she can't run. Her legs are made of jelly. What's happening?  
  
Meanwhile Peter is trying to shake off all the taunts more and more lately. It's not easy, but this just can't keep getting to him. He can't keep letting this take over his life. He starts to run and just tries to appreciate the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair, as he looks over to his side and notices something is off. Wait, where's MJ?  
  
He looks far behind and sees her, pale as a ghost with shaking hands and legs. He immediately stops in his tracks and runs back to her, faster than he thinks he's ever ran. He sees her hand shaking intensely and grabs it, trying to steady it. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He asks, trying to get her eyes to meet his. She was acting fine a minute ago? Nothing too unusual. Right?   
  
MJ is slowly losing her will to fight it anymore. Right now she doesn't even know if she's dying or not. It sure as hell feels like it though. She feels her body giving out by the second.  
  
"I can't move." Is just about all she can manage, her grip on him lessening. This only makes his grip on her tighter. "Do you wanna sit down? We can sit down? Do you need water? What do you need just tell me?" He's panicking. He's trying not to let it show because she needs him. This causes her to let out a sob, truly confusing him. "I can't tell you. You don't deserve any of that at all or you'd think i'm a bad girlfriend and I don't what." At that, her legs give out and he goes down with her. He's shocked when he notices she's still able to support herself on her knees. Albeit wobbly. "I could never think you're a bad girlfriend? Where did that come from?" His arms wrap around her tighter. He's so scared for her. She looks paler than a ghost and she's talking crazy? She looks up at him with red rimmed eyes, right before they go dull and she goes entirely limp, with Peter holding her closely.  
  
"MJ?" His voice is quivering. At this point the entire class was circling them, as Coach Wilson was running down to call for the nurse. "Can you hear me baby?" He asks as he's cradling her in his arms and he's honestly just trying not to lose it right there. "What's wrong with her?" Peter hears Brad's voice asking, as he peers over his shoulder and gives him a glare before shouting, "She's passed out! What else does it look like?!" Brad backs away a little, "I-I know. I'm sor-" "Yeah I bet you are." He scolds. He's been holding a lot of anger in since he took that stupid picture of him. He scoops MJ up into his arms before taking her down to the nurses office. "I'll take her Coach. It's ok." He says as he passes him.  
  
X  
  
Peter shifts a little in his chair as he repositions MJ's icepack for her on her head. He feels so guilty. He feels like such an idiot for not picking up sooner that she was sacrificing so much for him. It only took a school nurse 5 minutes to figure out that she was _this_ exhausted. It didn't take him long after that to figure out, _of course._ He is thinking back to all those late night talks they had. All those nights he had crawled in through the fire escape window of her bedroom. Taking over _her_ bed. Him being too embarrassed to talk to Aunt May for some reason and avoiding talking to Ned about this because as much as he loves him, Ned's not the best with heart to heart talks. He's very supportive. But that just wasn't the kind of support he needed.   
  
But look where that got him? He took his own girlfriend for granted. He doesn't even remember a time where he asked her how she was dealing with all of this because he is a dumb 17 year old kid caught up in all his own emotions. Sure maybe at the beginning he checked up on her but since then ever since she made that promise he got too caught up in himself.  
  
"Mmph." Peter hears Mj slowly waking up next to him. He brushes some of her hair back, "I'm right here. It's ok." He softly assures her. He brushes the tip of his fingers back and forth on her cheek as her eyes slowly pry open.   
  
"Peter." She whispers. He softly smiles, "Hey. We're in the nurses office right now. You're going to be ok, you passed out from exhaustion but you'll be ok. She called your mom, your mom says she'll be here in about 15 minutes." He explains as he gently removes the ice pack from her head. Her eyes very quickly go from confused to remorseful. She puts herself into a sitting position. "Peter. I'm so sorry I-" "No." He says firmly. as he gets up from his chair and sits on the end of her bed, taking her hands into his, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I took advantage of how amazing you are to me. I shouldn't have made all of this about me. I shouldn't have always relied solely on you for emotional support. All it did was take you down with me. _You_ are the _best_ girlfriend I could ask for and from now on I'm making sure you're ok, got it?"   
  
MJ tilted her head a bit, not quite used to her boyfriend being this stern. He didn't avert his gaze though, he meant it and she could tell. She sighs and smiles, choking a laugh back. He's too much sometimes with how cheesy he can get. But she knew there was no way she could talk him out of it with the look he's giving her; but she still wanted to find some common ground. "How about a healthy middle? We both make sure the other is ok .... but make sure it isn't slowly killing us?"  
  
Peter let's out a laugh, before leaning in to give her a sweet kiss. "Whatever you wish, Miss Jones."  
She smiles at him, as her eyes gets heavy once more. He leans in and kisses her cheek, "Sleep. I'll wake you when your mom gets here." MJ is too tired to even fight it, "Mmkay." She heavily replies as she lays back down into the bed, and let's herself sink into the pillow as she feels a blanket covering her body. The last thing she remembers feeling are soft lips against her head as she lets herself drift off.


End file.
